


Молоко с медом

by tana_triel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tana_triel/pseuds/tana_triel
Summary: — Я не буду лезть к тебе в душу или читать нотации. То, что ты делаешь с клинками поистине важно, но не надо насиловать себя, никому от этого лучше не будет. Ты много на себя берешь.Не претензия. Беспокойство.





	Молоко с медом

**Author's Note:**

> У многих хед на непереносимость лактозы у Кита... прошу понять и простить!
> 
> Timeline s4 e1

С тихим шуршанием криопод прекратил работу, заканчивая цикл восстановления. Слегка пошатываясь, Кит сделал несколько шагов вперёд, прислушиваясь к своему телу. Синяки и ссадины исчезли, но ощущение разбитости, так и не прошло.  
По сути, в экстренном лечении не было большой необходимости — мелкие царапины сошли бы сами, но Кит надеялся, что будет чувствовать себя лучше.  
  
_Не сработало._  
  
Регрис погиб. Тяжкий груз вины вновь давил на плечи. Коливан, Широ, команда. Недовольны все.  
Хорошо, что сейчас они не заняты борьбой с галра, а лишь поддерживают свой статус защитников, выступая перед коалицией. Но даже так… Сложно расставлять приоритеты.  
Естественно, то чем занята команда Вольтрона важно, но они не понимают, насколько это несравнимо с тем, что делает Мармора, а он не способен объяснить. Не знает как донести свои чувства, свои мысли.  
  
_Не умеет_  
  
Тяжёлые образы не покидали голову, не давая расслабиться. Он был разбит и не знал, как с этим справиться. Единственный способ, который возможен — пойти на тренировочную палубу и гонять себя до тех пор, пока тело не откажется подчиняться.  
  


_***_  
  


Будучи на втором уровне симулятора, краем глаза заметил фигуру Лэнса. Тот стоял неподвижно, засунув руки в карманы и не сводил с Кита внимательного взгляда. Это чертовски отвлекало, заставляя пропускать удары дрона. Не выдержав, Кит остановил тренировку, всем своим видом требуя объяснений.  
  
—  Зачем, только вылезая из капсулы, вновь загонять себя обратно? — спустя некоторое время выдал МакКлейн.  
  
Кит ожидал обвинений, подколов, раздражающего трепа о собственных подвигах на очередной планете, но не вполне разумного вопроса. К сожалению, ответа у него не было.  
  
— Чего ты хочешь?  
— Я? Ничего, — скучающе подняв взгляд к потолку, развернулся чтоб уйти, — просто наблюдал, как член нашей команды пытается загнать себя в гроб. Ну, не буду отвлекать.  
  
Ответить Кит не успел, оставаясь наедине с собой и раздражением, оставленным после слов Лэнса.  
Помотав головой, начал тренировку заново, повышая уровень. Быть может так он выкинет все сомнения из головы?  
  


_***_  
  


Тихий стук в дверь прервал поток темных мыслей. Вставать с постели не было ни сил, ни желания, поэтому он просто сказал «входи» внезапному ночному гостю.  
Створки дверей раскрылись, освещая коридор и стоящего на пороге Лэнса.  
Не так давно Кит уже видел такую картину, когда бывший паладин синего льва приходил к нему за советом. За одним исключением, тогда, МакКлейн был взволнован и нервничал, когда сейчас на лице не было ни тени сомнения.  
  
— Лэнс? —  Кит удивлен и немного растерян, — Если ты хочешь поговорить, то тебе лучше обратиться к Широ.  
— Да нет, — без приглашения проходя в комнату, плюхнулся рядом, протягивая Киту кружку, — Держи.  
— Что это? — подозрительно разглядывая белую жидкость, непонимающе спросил, — Зачем?  
— Ничего особенного. Просто молоко с мёдом, — снисходительно ответив, уставился в одну точку, — Знаешь, мама говорила, что страшней физической усталости может быть только моральная. Ты можешь отдохнуть, полежать, поспать и тело придет в норму. С психикой такой фокус не прокатит. — повернув голову, смерил недовольным взглядом, — Пей, давай.  
  
Когане нахмурился. Ему все еще было невдомек, с какой целью заявился МакКлейн и притащил ему кружку молока. Решив дать ему возможность объясниться, поднес емкость ко рту.  
Убедившись, что попробовав, Кит продолжил пить, делая небольшие глотки, продолжил говорить:  
  
— Я не буду лезть к тебе в душу или читать нотации. То, что ты делаешь с клинками поистине важно, но не надо насиловать себя, никому от этого лучше не будет. Ты много на себя берешь.  
  
_Не претензия. Беспокойство._  
  
Лэнс слишком хорошо понимал, что творится с Китом. Ему, как никому другому было известно, каково это, когда противоречия раздирают тебя на части, с каждым днем подрывая веру в себя. Когда ты теряешься и для тебя уже нет красок. Лишь черное и белое.  
  
_Он видит. Он знает._  
  
— Дома, когда у нас что-то не получалось — чашка горячего шоколада или молока с мёдом была самым лучшим лекарством. Ты пьёшь и чувствуешь, как тепло растекается внутри тебя. Становится хорошо. Ты устал и усталость плавно отпускает, уходя, забирая тревоги. И пусть ненадолго, но передышка необходима каждому.  
  
Голос Лэнса стал мягче, вкрадчивее. Словно зачарованный, Кит чувствовал, как по нутру разливается тепло и спокойствие. Веки тяжелеют, но он еще цепляется за слова синего паладина, будто в них кроется что-то важное.  
  
— А потом, тебя накрывают теплым одеялом, укрывая словно в кокон, защищая от всех бед. Так хорошо и уютно, что ты зарываешься поуютнее и засыпаешь. Тебя ласково гладят по голове, даря тебе умиротворение.   
  
Убаюканный тихим голосом, Кит чувствовал, как из рук исчезла чашка, лишь чудом державшаяся в пальцах. Как аккуратным прикосновением его переместили в лежачее положение, стянули сапоги и накрыли одеялом.  
Он дернулся, желая проснуться, боясь потерять то неясное, незнакомое ему доселе чувство.  
  
Беззлобно усмехнувшись, Лэнс сел рядом, легко проводя по черным волосам, разглаживая складки на лбу, вновь своим голосом, возвращая в мир тишины и покоя.  
  
— А на утро, ты бежишь к обрыву, на котором растет старое апельсиновое дерево. Там, под его кронами, ты лежишь и слушаешь. Как вдалеке кричат чайки, пытаясь стащить у рыбаков улов; слышишь звонкий смех детей, гоняющихся за очередным жуком или соседскими курами; как шелестит трава от слабого ветерка. Шепот океана зовет тебя к себе, маня кинуться в теплые объятья. А ты лежишь на земле, а сквозь листья тебя ласкает солнце, своими теплыми лучами заставляя жмуриться от удовольствия.  
  
Кит все же просыпается на долю секунды, поворачиваясь на бок. Совсем рядом Лэнс — мягкий, теплый, как лучи солнца, о котором он говорит. Ласковый, как ветер. Согревающий.   
  
_Как молоко с мёдом._  
  
— Хочу увидеть это место, — вновь проваливаясь в сон, успевает услышать ответ.  
— Обязательно. Я покажу тебе свой дом.


End file.
